Forever Yours, Faithfully
by AmberlynneSweet
Summary: A shinigami and a Quincy share a forbidden love that only they know, especially in a time of war. When they stay with another during the night, things get emotional, as well as new feelings are revealed. OCxCanon. Rated M for smut. One-Shot.


**Author's note: Hello everyone! So, this little one-shot takes place during the Thousand Year Blood War, after the first Quincy Invasion and before the upcoming final battle. I got inspiration to do this because I have a friend of mine on Tumblr, who RPs as Haschwalth, who decided that we were going to do sort of like a forbidden love thing between Haschwalth and my OC, Braelynn. There is some German words in here so to give you a brief rundown: Ich is I, bin is am, bitte is please/you're welcome, aufwachen means to wake up, Liebe is love and Liebling is darling. I really hope you guys enjoy it, and let me know what you think in the reviews~**

* * *

Love.

Love was a very complicated subject. On one hand, it was certainly a beautiful experience. The moment where you see someone and that person will make you feel like the luckiest person in the world.

On the other hand, love has a funny way of happening when you least expect it, with the person that you'd never expect to fall in love with.

Such was the case for the crimson haired woman as she was laying in bed.

Braelynn had rented a home in Karakura Town for the next few days as a way to get away from all the chaos from the Seireitei. Part of it was because all the stress that came with it was making her illness more prominent and, with the recommendation from Unohana, decided to take a vacation of sorts.

She saw a good side and a bad side to this decision. The bad side was that she was not there to help out with duties and prepare for the upcoming war. On the other hand, maybe this was a good way for her to get stronger, be healthier.

And, it allowed her to spend time with someone whom she wanted to see.

When she had sent an incognito message to the Stern Ritter, he was over here as fast as he could-something that which surprised even her. Usually stoic and cool-tempered, she began to see that the longer they were together, the softer he was getting towards her.

Their relationship was something that was secret-in fact, if she were to be founded out by this, she would more than likely be executed as a traitor, and he would more than likely be killed by his leader as well. It turned out that he had given the inquiry to leave on the notion that he was supervising Karakura Town for any shinigami who might be trying to start something which, surprisingly, worked effortlessly. He had arrived a few hours ago and, after a cup of tea, went to go lay down with one another.

Just being close to him make her heart race fast. His hand, caressing her cheek, whispered sweet words to her. It was interesting; if Brae would have described him a long time ago, the words cold and unfeeling would fit him. But now, at least with only her, was he gentle and soft and able to convey his emotions to her.

It hadn't occurred to Braelynn that she had fallen asleep in his arms until she started having a nightmare. With fighting in the first Quincy invasion, she had seen things that traumatized her. Watching Izuru get his entire side blown, the killings of her unseated officers, briefly making eye contact with As Nodt-

That wasn't even the worst.

She had watched as Jugram was stabbed upon his fight against the substitute on the field during the upcoming war. Watching those blue eyes lock with hers, ones that were slowly being drained with life, forever would haunt her dreams. It was terrifying, to say the least and, outside, she was crying.

"Liebling? Liebling, aufwachen."

Her petite frame was shook by her lover and, finally being awoken, snapped open her green hues. "Liebe?" she murmured.

Oh, she had fallen asleep.

"You were crying and trembling," he mused as he reached up, brushing away stray tears. "A nightmare?"

"It felt so real.." she began to say as she nodded, affirming his question. "We were on the field.. and we were fighting. And I.. I watched you get killed before my eyes. I was so scared.. I was scared of losing you.." Those tears threatened to come back again, and she must of looked like nothing but a crybaby. She knew of the consequences of their love. One or both of them had the possibility of dying, and though she was prepared for it, she wasn't any less stressed over it.

"Shh.." He soothed her, cupping both cheeks as he had her emerald hues lock with his sharp blue ones. At that moment, there were no spoken words, no verbal communication. That gaze alone was there to tell her that he was going to do everything within his ability to keep her safe, as well as him. She smiled gently, her eyes glistened with tears before he leaned in and, softly, claimed her lips with his own.

His kisses and touches were soft and, warmly, she responded back with her own. They were driven by the most powerful thing they had-love. Love, though it may be forbidden, was there, and they loved each other so much.

Jugram's lips trailed from her own, to her cheek, down her jawline and to her neck, where he pressed even more kisses there. There was something so soothing about it; it was as if he was patching up her fears and doubts. She held onto him loosely, dainty hands tangling within blonde locks as he kissed his way down.

They'd never talked about making love before; in fact, it was something that had never crossed either of their minds. Neither of them experienced, yet driven by that one emotion.

Eventually, his lips made it back up to hers as he kissed her again, the kiss now filled with something else-need. He needed her, had so much passion for her, and she had the same. Her lips parted for him and, without more than a moments' hesitation, slipped in and soon, they were kissing passionately.

Time was blurring as their clothes were removed, piece by piece. Their hands, now curious, wandered around to explore now fully nude bodies. One of his own found a pink bud and, gently, brushed it with his finger, which caused a sound to escape her lips. Liking the reaction, he continued again while his other hand, now even more curious, as it trailed lower as her own hands explored his mid-section, caressing smooth skin. Soft mewls escaped her lips while quick intakes of breath from him mixed in.

Both were becoming filled with this new feeling awakening within them, driven by passion and love, and by instinct. She was becoming aroused and, when his long limbs caressed her womanhood she gasped at the rather new feeling. It felt good, even as he slipped a digit within her, drawing a slight flinch from her as he moved.

Everything they were doing, with their touches and movements, were slow and gentle. Neither were in a rush, taking the time to explore each other.

He continued to move within her, even slipping a second finger inside as he moved, her moans becoming soft and breathy. He wanted to pleasure her, make her feel like she was his and his alone, while she wanted to make him feel the same.

The pool of heat inside her was slowly building and, though she wasn't exactly sure what was going on, she had a feeling that what she was about to experience was what they called an orgasm.

Just as it reached the halfway point, he stopped and, slipping his fingers out from within her, laid her back onto the bed. Her crimson hair sprawled around her head, her eyes watching him as he hovered over her. This was the moment, the moment where they just looked at the other. It was a big moment for her, as well as him. Never had she thought that she would ever even come close to doing something as intimate as this with anyone, but with him, she was ready.

"Liebling, are you sure?" he spoke softly, positing himself at her entrance. If she even had a flicker of doubt in her eyes, then he was willing to put his own ache away for the sake of her being comfortable. He wanted her, needed her so badly, but he wanted to make sure that she was ready. "Yes.. I'm ready," she answered, her lips pulling up to a bright smile. She had no doubts, no worries with him. She was ready to take this step with him.

That answer was all he need and, gently spreading her legs open, entered her slowly.

Brae's eyes widened as he entered inside her, a mixture of pleasure and pain soaring through her nerves. He would pause, wait until she was ready, then continue until he was fully sheathed within. He groaned, the walls around him tightening. It was unlike anything he'd ever experienced, and it took every restraint he had to not let his instincts take over. He was in and, with a nod from his lover, pulled out almost all the way and, reaching to caress her with one hand, thrusted in with one powerful one as he became completely sheathed again, claiming her virginity.

The pain from the initial thrust had her cry out softly, a couple tears escaping her. Gentle hands would reach to brush them away, not moving at all as he pressed sweet kisses to her trembling lips. He never ever wanted her to feel pain, and he did his beat to whisper soothing words to her as she got used to him being inside. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, she gave him a nod and, taking it as an okay to go forth, began to move. He set a rhythm, one that was slow and easy to match as her hips moved with his after the pain subsided. It was like a slow dance at first, their bodies moving as one as the pleasure increased. Grunts from him, and soft moans from her, echoed through the room as it got to the point where neither of them wanted to be slow anymore, passion evidently driving them.

He picked up the pace, each thrust going deeper and faster as he claimed her lips again, their bodies now engaged with passionate lovemaking. His grunts turned into groans and, not long after, their voices became louder.

"J-Jugram.."

"Brae.. Braelynn.." Their names echoed from the other's lips as they continued going faster and faster. Her arms held onto his back as she felt that familiar feeling from earlier coming back. That pool of heat, building up again with each thrust, was getting to the point where she wasn't sure how long she was going to last.

He too must be where she was at because soon, his thrusts became more wild and, matching him, their sounds mixed until they were unsure of whose was whose. She was getting so close, so very close-

"Jugram.. J-Jugram, bitte.. Ich bin.. Ich bin-!"

That was it. He had thrusted and then she was sent over the edge, hitting her climax as she trembled, a cry of his name passing through quivering lips. He was not too far after her, the tightening of her walls around him only encouraged him as he followed after her, a shout of her name passing through his own lips as he released deep within her.

His thrusts became slower but steady as he prolonged their first orgasm, slowing and slowing until he stopped. Both were panting, exhausted and glowing from the aftermath of their lovemaking as they gazed at the other, an exhausted smile on each of their faces before he pulled out gently from within.

Collapsing on the bed, the Quincy pulled Brae to him, holding the petite woman within his arms as he caressed her flushed cheek. "Ich liebe dich," he spoke softly after a while, pressing his lips to her own briefly in a sweet kiss before kissing her forehead. "Ich liebe dich," she murmured back, her own hand reaching to brush on his own skin. He continued to hold her as she soon fell asleep in his grasp, brushing her soft crimson locks from her soft visage before joining her, falling asleep as his own eyes closed.

Love had a funny way of doing things, and came when anyone least expected it.

But, maybe that was what made this love so special.

And, they didn't want it any other way.


End file.
